Vegito
is the immensely powerful result of Goku and Vegeta fused by use of the Potara earrings. Vegito, like Gotenks before him was voiced by two actat the same time. In Japan he was voiced by the seiyū Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryo(Vegeta). In the US version Vegito was voiced by Sean Schemmel (Goku) and Christopher Sabat, (Vegeta). The Ocean Group version has Vegito only voiced by Brian Drummond, the first voice actor for Vegeta. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall, about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two. He acts cocky like Vegeta, but he had been acting in that way on purpose to accomplish his plan of saving the others, just as Goku had done in the past. Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. History Origin of the name The name arises from a portmaneau of the Japanese characters that form and . One can see that the name is formed from taking the "ベ" and "ジ" characters from Vegeta's name, and the "ッ" and "ト" characters from Kakarot. When translating into English, therefore, the name "Vegetto" uses "Vege-" from Vegeta, and "-tto" from Kakarot. Because Viz uses the name Kakarot, however, they extracted the letters "-rot" from Goku's Saiyan name, and thus named the character Vegerot (note that the English dub calls him Vegito, which doesn't make sense given the spellings of the two characters' names). The Potara Fusion The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Elder Kai considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to Fusion Dance Technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is more complex than simply adding together the power levels of the two individuals. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategical mind of Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta's rivalry somehow made the fusion more compatible, giving them even more power than expected, which was seen when Vegito transformed into "Super Vegito". Vegito is born Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Vegeta and Goku in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai's came to a conclusion that the best hope of defeating Super Buu was fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu could destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (one-third by Goku's observation) due to Gotenks at SSJ3 separating inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even more deadly and powerful. Goku is now left with no one that could help him by fusing, but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and quickly transports himself to his location. Super Buu suddenly comes out of no where and Vegeta ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but he quickly beats them both up. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then Goku tells him for the first time that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. They both then wear the earrings giving birth to Vegito. Vegito vs. Super Buu w/Gohan Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then taunts Super Buu which sends him on a rampage. After playing around with Super Buu for a while, Vegito then decided to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calls himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this caused him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could have destroyed the universe. Eventually, Vegito forced his way through Super Buu's shield and punched him in the face, which stopped his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turned Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to panic, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could've easily destroyed him at any given moment yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegeta called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his companions and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. The return of Vegito In Dragon Ball AF episode "Its the end Buu! Vegito's come to take you down!" of the Ultra Buu saga,Where out of shock,Goku and Vegeta forgot the metamoran fusion dance,Elder kai gave them another pair of potara earrings and made them fuse into vegito once more. Vegito proved to be stronger than super saiyan 4 Gogeta and destroyed Buu(Beerus Absorbed) instead of playing around,with just enough time to free Beerus from inside of Buu. After the fight,Vegito was asked to be defused by Shenron and the wish was granted by the dragon. Forms and transformations Vegito This is Vegito's base form. This form is first seen when he is first fused. Even in his base form, he is immensely powerful. At this stage, Vegito's strength is far greater than a Super Saiyan 3's. He is able to completely match Super Buu w/Gohan in this form. Additionally, Elder Kai stated that Goku and Vegeta's rivalry made their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power. However, Vegito wouldn't dominate Super Buu if he were to sustain this form, as it was shown Super Buu could land a few punches on the fused Saiyan and Buu managed to match him several times. Even at this stage, Vegito could still be considered the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z. However, he is able to make a transformation and substantially increase his power and abilities. Also note that in the manga, Vegito directly transformed into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito. Super Saiyan Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, when he was first fused into a normal state he was already far stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable. His powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he completely dominated Super Buu w/Gohan. After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, though everything else remains the same, except for features such as: Golden hair/eyebrows, bluish-green eyes and golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. Super Vegito hardly exerted himself in battle (he only started fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing the planet and planets near them apart), and was in absolute control of the fight. Vegito is generally acknowledged as the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by folds. It is implied by Elder Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Candy Vegito After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Some consider this to be (ironically) Vegito's most dangerous form and refer to him as the world's strongest candy. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable. Vegito is unable to use any special abilities in this form, rendering him unable to kill villains like Cell and Buu as long as they can regenerate fast enough, although they could theoretically be beaten to death or shot full of holes due to Vegito's speed and size. This is however, a situational case as no one else possesses it. Super Saiyan 2 Vegito uses this form against Ultra Buu for the start to test the monster's power.Vegito fails as he finds out that Ultra Buu (Beerus absorbed) is more powerful.It looks the same as his ssj1 but with electricity. Super Saiyan 3 Vegito uses this form against Ultra Buu for the start to test the monster's power.Vegito fails as he finds out that Ultra Buu (Beerus absorbed) is more powerful. Super Saiyan 4 The super powerful form used to defeat the evil monster.His best move is Big Bang Kamehameha x100. He looks very similiar to SSJ4 Gogeta regarding the colors.He has his base forms 2 bangs in the front and has glowing red hair.He also brown body hair.He is a little less buff than Gogeta.He has a Yellow aura and wears the fusion of vegeta's denims and goku's gi. He became so powerful that he entered the realm of the gods, and can challenge even Whis himself. Special techniques Quotes * "I want you to be more serious, or were you serious and this is all you had?" * "Hey is that all? Show me what you really got!" * "Hey what's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat me? I went right into your mouth." * "I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jawbreaker, the strongest piece of candy there is!" * "You shouldn't mess with the grown ups boys!" * "Ready? Well, that all depends on what you mean. If you mean, 'am I superior to you in every way', then yes. I'm ready." Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions Category:Full-blooded saiyans